Just Another Day At The Office
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Set in season 8, but no spoilers. Oneshot. "Alright, show me that you've still got it, Country Girl. Prove me wrong."  "Challenge accepted." She smirked as she took the chalk covered bullet and lined it up.


**A/N: So, I have worked my butt off today with placement stuff so that I could do a bit of writing tonight. I'm don't want to give the game away, so I'm not going to say anything more than I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Lindsay sighed as she closed the case-file she'd been going over. It was difficult when there were no leads and there was no direction for her to go in. She loved a good puzzle and she most definitely didn't like things to be easy. Nothing worthwhile was easy was what she'd learnt over the years... but when it came down to giving a grieving family closure, she preferred the process to be a little quicker.<p>

Reaching for the next case-file, a hand fell on top of hers. She glanced up and smiled warmly at the figure towering over her. He bent down and kissed the crown of her head before removing her hand with his own from the case-file. "You need to take a break."

She smiled at his words; it was something they said to each other often. "I don't have time for a break," she replied with their usual response. "Mac wants this done."

"No baby, like I've told you for the past seven years, he wants it done right."

"And like I've told you for seven years-" she turned away from him, ignoring his insistence for her to take a break.

He playfully switched her monitor off, chuckling as he moved away from her and took a seat at his own desk. "Mac told me to tell you to take a break."

"Well when Mac can take his own advice, I'll do just that." Lindsay said as she switched her screen back on. "Until then however... I have work I need to be doing."

Sighing, Danny realised once again that he wasn't going to win this fight. "Alright, what d'ya want me to do?"

"Go over this one for me?" She asked, handing him a manila folder. "I need a pair of fresh eyes on it. It's beginning to lose sense for me."

"Got'cha." Danny nodded. "Anything I'm looking for in particular?"

"Inconsistencies with the witness statement," Lindsay replied. "There's something about it that leaves me with a gut feeling; there's something not right. I just don't know what."

Danny nodded as he flicked open the folder and began reading.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as Lindsay ran an array of searches, while Danny soaked in the mixture of computerised text and handwriting from the witness statement. He could see what Lindsay meant; something wasn't quite adding up with the witness statement from the teenager from across the street from the Bodega robbery that they'd picked up earlier that morning. The timing was right, but... it just seemed off. Danny himself had seen the crime scene, and the descriptions of the witness statement didn't seem to match up and that's what he figured had stumped Lindsay. She was trying to acknowledge the witness statement as the truth; but deep down she knew that the science was leading her in a different direction.

"Hey Linds, did the officers do a search of the kid at the scene?"

"No," Lindsay shook her head as she continued typing. "Why?"

"The trajectory..." Danny began. "It seems off; based on this kid's position, it should have come from the south side of the store, but we know for a fact that it was from a westerly trajectory. The only reason it could have been that way was if the kid himself was the shooter."

"Thank you!" Lindsay cried as she laid her head on the desk.

"Wanna go check?"

"You're asking me if I want to go and do a reconstruction? Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"Wow, you're so romantic," He scoffed as he closed the case-file and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "Tell me more, sweetheart."

"Stop being a smartass... and go get the keys," she smirked as she nudged him playfully. "You're driving."

* * *

><p>"So, based on the kid's statement he watched a 6'1'' guy with a hooded sweater run in the opposite direction?"<p>

"So he claims," Lindsay nodded as she wrapped her light jacket around her. "But that remains to be seen."

"Okay, so if we get this... is this the best you got?"

"Um, I think you'll find that it's been proven to be highly effective."

"That was _one _time, and to be honest, I think it was a fluke anyway."

"Actually," Lindsay held up her hand as she took the makeshift slingshot from her husband's grasp. "I think you'll find that each one of my three shots hit the target perfectly. Face it; you're jealous."

"Jealous? No. Concerned... yes." He smirked as he handed her a bullet. "Alright, show me that you've still got it, Country Girl. Prove me wrong."

"Challenge accepted." She smirked as she took the chalk covered bullet and lined it up. Luckily the block was still cornered off after the robbery from earlier in the day; making it totally acceptable for Lindsay to launch bullets across the street from her makeshift slingshot.

She let go of the elastic and followed the casing with her eyes as it flung itself across the street and noticeably hit the target perfectly.

"Fluke," Danny implored immediately.

"Hmm, we'll see," she said as she took another bullet. "You wanna make a bet on that, City Boy?"

"I'll bet you a Benjamin." He smirked.

"Big spender, huh?" Lindsay mused. "You better get your wallet out," she said as she launched the second bullet. They both stood with baited breath as they watched it move closer to the target. Watching carefully, Danny felt his heart sink as the bullet collided perfectly with the target that they'd marked.

"How is this even possible?" Danny sighed as he fished in his back pocket for his wallet.

"You underestimate me," she smirked as she held up her hand, stopping Danny from handing over the money. "Save your money, just buy me something pretty."

"Prettier than that necklace you've got there?" he gestured to her new necklace he'd bought her. "''Cause I might need a clue otherwise... I'm all out of ideas."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she giggled as she tapped his cheek softly. "Come on, let's go find the casings."

Watching her practically skip across the street, Danny sighed at the sight of his wife. He couldn't help but marvel that working with her after seven years still left him with the same feeling as he had on the first day; antagonised, challenged and completely head over heels in love... except, maybe he hadn't quite known that one her first day. Either way, he was glad that Lindsay hadn't changed professionally.

He watched her as she bent down and photographed their reconstruction model as a piece of supporting evidence. He could honestly say that he'd never met someone as talented, clever and as passionate as Lindsay was about their work. He knew of course that her determination stemmed from an internal motivation she'd received as a result of the terrible crime that she'd witnessed... but, it had driven her to be the CSI he absolutely adored.

And beyond that determined Crime Scene Investigator, there was his wife. And he most definitely adored his wife.

It was the little things that he adored the most. Like when she'd be stood with her back to him doing the dishes and singing along to the radio. And although he'd never admit it, he secretly liked how she insisted on stealing his pillow during the night. He knew that she did it as a comfort thing to soothe her in her sleep and keep her dreams away from the dark places they often went to; and if his scent stopped her from waking up with a start then he was more than happy using one of her damn throw cushions as his pillow. Then of course there was the way she looked when she was wrapped up in one of his t-shirts. She didn't wear them often, but when she did, he could feel it hit home deep down in the pit of his stomach. He loved how she fit perfectly as his wife, but more so as his best friend. He knew it was cliché, and if asked, he'd probably give the title to Flack, but deep down, he knew it was Lindsay. Lindsay had made a point of walking through the door when everyone else walked out on him. When people had given up on him, she was still there, urging him on. She was his strength and even though he'd never vocalise his thoughts to her, he knew she knew just how much she meant to him.

"You going to join me or just stare at my ass all day?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny urged his feet to begin the short journey across the road to her; it was safe to say that there was never a dull moment with his wife.

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed," Mac nodded as he looked over the case that Danny and Lindsay had managed to put together, incriminating their only witness as the suspect. "It was a bold move, but it appears that you're right... the science led you away from the witness statement. I'm glad you used your initiative, Lindsay."<p>

"It was Danny who suggested it," Lindsay smiled.

"You could have had the credit there," Mac winked. "Look, I know you guys probably have plans, but I can't let you go..." he offered them an apologetic frown. "I'm going to need you both to stick around while we wait for this warrant. It's late but Flack thinks he can pull in a favour and get a judge to sign it before they're done for the day. Is there anyway you can stick around just in case?"

Sharing a glance between one another, they both nodded together in sync.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that if they had to, they'd be able to... with their eyes closed!"<p>

"No," Danny shook his head. "Sorry, no, I reject that. Spiderman and Superman wouldn't defeat Batman."

"Danny, they would!" Lindsay implored, "Didn't you hear me; they'd do it with their eyes closed!"

"I chose to ignore that," Danny chucked as he wound some noodles around his fork. "You're full of crap, Montana. You don't know what you're talking about. You must be getting your information from Lucy."

"Oh yeah?" Lindsay smirked. "And where does she get all of her information from? You... so who's full of crap now?"

"Still you," Danny winked playfully as he dug his fork into one of their takeout boxes. "Lucy would be so pissed if she found out we'd had Chinese without her."

"She'll survive it." Lindsay winked. "We just won't tell her."

"She'll be able to tell; she'll smell it." His laughter turned slightly more serious then, "I know it's not the dinner that we'd intended on having today." Danny shrugged over the break-room table. "But it's the best I could muster up with the circumstances. Is it okay?"

Lindsay smiled across the table, the candlelight lighting up her features; showing her adoration for the man sat opposite her. "It's perfect."

"I think it's a far cry from perfect."

"It isn't," Lindsay insisted. "It's perfect for us," she said as she dropped her chopsticks and took Danny's hand. "How comfortable would you have been if we'd have gone to some fancy restaurant?"

"But how many days a year do we have the reason to go out and celebrate?"

"Uh, everyday if we wanted to?" Lindsay implored. "Yeah today is special, but sitting here with you is just as special as it would be sitting in some fancy restaurant."

"I suppose in both places we'd feel like goldfish, right?" Danny gestured to Blake Matthews staring. "I thought after three years he'd have got a hold on his stares."

"Can you blame him?" Lindsay smirked as she glanced over her shoulder."I think I'd be staring too if there was someone havin' a romantic meal in the break-room."

"It's hardly front page news."

"It should be," Lindsay smiled. "It's a big deal."

"I guess three years of marriage is a big deal." Danny smiled as he took Lindsay's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know you do."

"I'm glad you took that leap with me." He said softly. "I know it took a lot of faith to do it, and I'm glad you had that faith in me." He said before correcting himself. "In us, I mean."

"I told you a million times, I was always going to marry you Danny, I just wanted to hear what you said to me, that's all. I wanted you to mean it."

"I know," he smiled. "I definitely meant it."

"I know," Lindsay replied. "I wouldn't have said yes otherwise."

"Actually, I believe you asked me if I had a money order."

"You've always got to have the last word, don't you?" She smirked as she squeezed his hand playfully. "Well whatever it is I said to agree, I'm glad I did. It's been one of my best decisions to date."

"What's your other one?"

"Moving to New York."

"Uh-huh?" he nodded, sensing her list wasn't finished. "What else?"

"Having make-up sex with you while I was on antibiotics," Lindsay licked her lips playfully, waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah, that was a woozy of a decision right there," he nodded as the memories of their first night back together as a romantic couple came flooding back. "It was the best decision we've made together though. She's the best thing that's happened to us."

"She really is," Lindsay nodded.

Just as Lindsay was about to lean across to kiss Danny, a soft knock sounded at the glass of the break-room door. "I'm sorry to disturb your anniversary dinner guys," Jo said, "But Mac told me to tell you that we got the warrant, Mark Jeffers is downstairs in holding. Could you go do your thing?"

Danny shot a look to Lindsay before blowing the candles out. "Give us two minutes?" he asked.

"Of course," Jo nodded. "I'll meet you guys down there... oh, by the way; Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks," They both smiled in sync to one another.

Jo excused herself silently as she shut the door and headed off back to the elevators. Danny sighed in the silence and closed up his Chinese take-out roughly.

"What's up?" she asked softly as she helped him gather up their things as they put their dinners to one side to finish later.

"Nothin'," he shrugged. "I just wanted to have dinner with you... uninterrupted."

Standing from the table, Lindsay rounded to his side and gestured for him to scoot back. Once he had, she settled on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure whether it's occurred to you, but we have the rest of our lives to eat dinner together. Duty calls right now, but after we're done here, we have the night to ourselves... and that's when the party can really start," she winked before kissing Danny's stubbly cheek. "Don't let it get you down. I've had a really lovely day with you. We got to be just us with no-one interfering and as much as I love the team, sometimes it's just nice to work with you. And only you."

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "It doesn't happen much now so I guess we're lucky we got to do that today."

"Exactly," Lindsay smiled. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," Danny nodded as he pressed a kiss to her jaw-line. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," she nodded as his hand fell to the small of her back as they left the break room together.

It might not have been an extravagant day wherein he spoilt Lindsay. They didn't do anything flashy, nor did they flash their affections around for all to see. It was just another day at the office for them; but as they worked together to convict a killer, they realised that even though it wasn't exactly conventional – there was no other way they would have liked to have spent their anniversary. They'd been able to spend the day together and really, in the long run – that's all that really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, a sneaky anniversary story. I wasn't sure whether many would be done (partially because I haven't had a spare second to myself this past month) so I hope I haven't stepped on any toes and I hope you guys liked this one. It wasn't much, but I wanted to write something - because come on... three years? GO DL! :) Hope you guys enjoyed anyway - drop me a comment if you did. Thanks for reading :) <strong>


End file.
